The Letter
by arlenejp
Summary: Oliver sends two letters to Italy. What happened to one?


The car pulls up to the house where I'll be spending my summer vacation. It small but the location is breathtaking.

* * *

Mister Perlman and his wife are waiting for me.

"Welcome Franz, grab your bag and let's get you settled into your room. Unfortunately, my son Elio is not here at the moment or he would give you a tour."

* * *

I'm taken upstairs to a room with a balcony overlooking a garden, peach trees, and a small inground pool.

"You and Elio share the bathroom. This was his bedroom but because it's bigger he gives it up each year to my students."

I trot downstairs to find the table outside where the family is enjoying lunch and asking if I can join them I get warm greetings.

"Franz, this is Mafalda. She does all our cooking and helps with the house cleaning."

* * *

I'm eating bread and fruit from the table when I young man, dark hair, skinny, pulls up on his bike.

"Hi, I'm Elio,"and his hand goes out for a shake which I take.

"Franz. And thank you for the use of your room."

* * *

After lunch, Elio takes me to the lake where I meet some of his friends.

I notice that Elio seems standoffish. As I watch him, Marzia steps out of the water and beckons me.

"You're the new student at the Perlman's. Where are you from?

"Both my parents are French but when I was three they emigrated to the US and we've lived in California ever since." I see Elio watching us.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Sort of," she snorts.

* * *

The day flies by, and Elio comes to me and mentions it's time to head back to the house to have dinner.

* * *

I dress and head downstairs. The family is already seated, and I apologize for being late.

"We are very casual here, Franz."

* * *

A car pulls up and out of it steps a very tall, blonde man.

I hear Elio's sharp intake of breath and see his parents watching him.

"Hello all. Elio?"

His arms outstretched as if waiting for a hug.

Elio looks down at the table, moves closer to me.

"Oliver, good to have you here again," Mrs. Perlman states, her face scrunched up in curiosity.

"Franz, will you go to the square with me tonight? Meet everyone there and dance?" Elio turns in his seat, smiles, but I sense it's a fake smile.

Why is he so pointedly ignoring this man Oliver?

* * *

Oliver takes a seat near Mister Perlman, and without glancing at Elio,"How are you Elio?"

"Fine, thank you," coldly.

The meal over, Elio and I bike to the square. An hour later Oliver joins us amidst lots of hugs, kisses and 'glad you're back'.

Everyone keeps looking at Elio and watching him avoid Oliver.

Chiara takes me aside,"If your wondering, Elio, and Oliver were lovers last summer. Oliver went back to the states and married a woman. I think that's what still upsetting Elio."

* * *

A week later I'm lying down at the pool alone when Elio's parents come outside and sit on the patio. They cannot see me.

"I cannot figure out what is wrong with Elio. I expected him to be all over Oliver."

"Especially since he received a letter like we did. It was thoughtful of him to write two letters, one to us and one to Elio. And asking our permission to be with him, and that he didn't marry."

He hesitates, "but the way our child is acting you'd think Oliver was poison."

"He's been using Franz as a foil. And it's not fair to the young man."

"Let me talk to Elio tonight. See what's wrong. Okay?"

I lie there taking it in, waiting until they move away to get up.

Elio comes into view and, "Do you want to go into town with me and get the mail?"

Sitting up I answer,"Let me get some clean clothes on and I'll join you."

* * *

Riding along slowly I can't help but take in the beautiful countryside. The ride takes us past unspoiled land, and the town, when we get into the town square is so tiny. I'm not used to it.

Getting off the bikes I have to ask,"Elio, why aren't you friendly to Oliver? Some of your friends say you were lovers last summer. Are you feeling guilty?"

"To be honest with you, he left and now comes back thinking I'll fall into his arms. I won't. I loved him. He went and got married and-"

I cut him off, "But Elio he-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. It's a closed subject."

* * *

He walks into the post office while I stand outside, now upset because he's made a mistake. Oliver is not married. If he got a letter as his parents said then why? What is wrong?

Elio steps out, and sits on the ground, back against the pole, opens a letter and reads it.

His smile becomes a mile wide, tears running down his face.

Putting the letter in his pocket he jumps on his bike, and forgetting me, rides off.

I'm ready to follow when I notice the envelope on the ground. It fell out of his pocket.

I pick it up, notice that the postal date is two months old and open the envelope to read the letter.

* * *

Elio, my love

I've had lots of time to think about my life. And have come to the conclusion that my life belongs where ever you are.

I am not getting married. Instead I am coming back to Italy to claim you as my own.

I've written a letter to your parents which will be mailed out the same time as this. It will explain my intentions.

I love you dear boy. My Oliver.

When I meet you again I hope you will call me by your name

* * *

So that's what happened. This letter never got to Elio until today.

With a smile now on my face, I hop on my bike and slowly pedal home.


End file.
